1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing thin film transistor substrates and apparatuses for manufacturing the thin film transistor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may be a flat panel display (“FPD”) and include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”). An LCD apparatus applies voltages to the liquid crystal molecules to adjust the arrangement of the molecules, thereby changing the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules, such as birefringence, optical activity, dichroism and light scattering, to display an image.
Generally, a display substrate used in a display apparatus includes a switching element such as a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) for driving a pixel area, signal lines connected to the TFT, and a pixel electrode. The signal lines include a gate line transmitting a gate driving signal and a data line crossing the gate line and transmitting a data driving signal.
As a display apparatus increases in size, the width of its signal lines may decrease, and thereby cause the electrical resistance of the signal lines to increase. In such case, the resistance-capacitance (“RC”) signal delay in the signal lines would increase. To reduce the RC signal delay, the signal lines may be formed to include a metal having a relatively low resistance and an increased thickness.
However, the time for depositing the signal lines (e.g., a deposition process time) may increase if the signal lines are to be formed with an increased thickness. Moreover, since the deposition process is performed at a relatively high temperature, increasing the deposition process time may cause the temperature of the display substrate to rise to a point at which the display substrate begins to deform. The quality of the display apparatus may be degraded due to deformation of the display substrate.